tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimlock (Primax)
Note: Grimlock is one of many G1 characters who varies in portrayal, even within G1's cluster of universes within the multiverse, despite representing the same individual being. This profile will treat each major universe (and splinter timeline) incarnation of Grimlock within the Primax (G1) cluster of universes as one to avoid redundant pages, however effort will also be dedicated to citing which medium involves which stats and feats. Minor and micro continuities may also be cited. "Among the winners, there is no room for the weak." - Grimlock's original motto Name(s): Grimlock AKA Slaughter Machine Dinobot or Clobber Height: 38 feet tall (IDW) Weight: 24 tons (IDW) Age: Variable Gender: Male Strength: Class 100 Grimlock's Pretender tech spec profile states he has serrated steel jaws. Cartoon Helped move Washington Monument Wrestled with Megatron in Dinobot mode Stomped holes in Unicron's ass "Grimlock prefers to stay in his beast form as it is his most powerful form." - Transformers: Earth Wars profile According to the Transformers: Earth Wars game he "smashes builidings in his beast mode." IDW Swung around Sludge Speed: IDW Scorponok's twin pulse blasters Durability: Grimlock's durability has no defined limit though he has both high and low showings. Marvel comics continuity According to the Marvel comics US issue Transformers #61, Grimlock has "titanium-steel armor". Classics, a splinter timeline from the main Marvel story, either names this specific alloy or replaces it with ultramantium. Totally not like adamantium. Right. "His super-thick '''ultramantium' skin in both robot and dinosaur mode is coated in energy-absorbing materials, making him nearly impervious to damage." - Classics profile'' This can explain Grimlock's ability to take hits and shots from more powerful opponents. It may also be an attempt to retroactively explain why shots from Decepticons, including Megatron's Fusion Cannon, tended to bounce off Grimlock in the separate cartoon continuity. Sunbow cartoon continuity The cartoon presents the Dinobots as constructed on Earth, meaning they likely weren't constructed from the Cybertron-exclusive metals. This was a major plotpoint for the episode, Desertion of the Dinobots. Also important in that episode is the revelation that the Dinobots are, according to Megatron, more durable in their dinosaur forms. "Now, Skywarp! They're vulnerable in their robot modes! Fire!" - Megatron in Desertion of the Dinobots Upon transforming to robot mode, their dinosaur forms easily shrugging off the Decepticons' firepower, Megatron's troops (having played possum) blew up four airplanes and crippled the Dinobots in the explosion. The blast sent all the Dinobots several dozens of feet into the air and completely knocked them out. It took over six hours for Ratchet, Wheeljack and Hoist to get the Dinobots functional and repaired. Cartoon Unharmed after being crushed under Trypticon's dead weight Stamina Range Equipment and weaponry: Grimlock's basic form wields his Galaxial rocket launcher and his Energo Sword in robot mode. In dinosaur mode he can shoot flames from his mouth. Notable attacks/Techniques: Sword Rush: Rushes into battle smashing things along the way, dealing high damage to the final target. - Transformers: Earth Wars Dino Rage - Grimlock purifies damaging Debuffs and has a chance to activate a 8-20% Melee debuff for each debuff purified for 5 seconds. - Transformers: Forged to Fight Dino Force - An energo-sword combination attack. (Actually a headbutt-firebreath attack) - 100% chance to inflict Burn, dealing heat damage for 64.9-99% Attack over 4 seconds. - Transformers: Forged to Fight Tremor - An intimidating ground slam sends a tremor through earth and enemy alike. - Increases melee damage by 11.8-18% for 5 seconds. - Transformers: Forged to Fight The King - Me Grimlock no bozo. Me king! - 100% chance to increase Melee Damage by 17~27% for 5 seconds. 100% chance to inflict Burn, dealing Heat damage for 88~135% Attack over 7 seconds. - Transformers: Forged to Fight Intelligence: Grimlock's intelligence varies by canon. The cartoon introduced the Dinobots as having "simple brains" like real dinosaurs, though they did receive a brain upgrade to increase their cognitive ability and limit their savagery. The cartoon generally portrayed Grimlock as a contrarian caveman at worst and a quipping smartass at best. Conversely, most other versions of Grimlock are in no way stupid, per se. It is Grimlock's extreme arrogance that undermines his effectiveness, not his intelligence. Marvel, Dreamwave, and IDW comic continuities have played with the idea of Grimlock not actually being stupid, rather, Grimlock has a speech impediment. In Marvel continuity it is a ruse by Grimlock to hide his intelligence (as he views intellectuals as weak), in Dreamwave comics it's the result of a virus, and in IDW continuity he either has a damaged vocal processor or brain damage. Grimlock's original tech specs gave him a rating of 7 out of 10, above average. "Grimlock masked a surprising intelligence behind simplistic speech patterns." - Titanium profile "He's not as dumb as he likes people to think, and his courage on the battlefield is the stuff of legend." - Transformers: Earth Wars profile While not the most intelligent, Grimlock is almost always portrayed as an outstanding warrior. Grimlock is a highly skilled warrior and military commander. "Widely regarded as one of the most skilled military tacticians — perhaps with an ego the size of Cybertron — Grimlock is the self-proclaimed “King” of the Dinobots." - Transformers: Forged to Fight profile Skills and experience: In Primax 092.0 Beta, Grimlock was a student of Hyperdrive at the Elite Guard academy prior to the outbreak of the Great War. Grimlock is a seasoned practioner of Pit fighting, a brutal Cybertronian martial art. Grimlock has served as Lighting Strike Coalition Commander, Dynabot / Dinobot Commander, Autobot Lieutenant Commander, Autobot Commander and as Maximal Attack Specialist. Basic Pretender Action Master Maximal * Grimlock's original tech specs * Grimlock's Marvel profile (Transformers Universe #1) * Grimlock's Pretender tech specs * Grimlock's Cartoon profile (The Transformers show bible) * Grimlock's Beast Wars tech specs * Grimlock's Dreamwave profile * Optimus Prime's Dreamwave profile * Grimlock's IDW Beast Wars profile (Beast Wars Sourcebook ) * Grimlock's IDW profile (Hasbro Heroes Sourcebook #2) * Grimlock's Titanium profile * Grimlock's Classics profile * http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Scavengers_(Part_2):_Who%27s_Afraid_of_the_DJD%3F * Dinobot commercial 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * G2 commercial * The Transformers: The Movie * bumper